Nirn Calls for Warriors
by Knight of Ember
Summary: After a great disaster following an attempt to recapture one of their most dangerous foes, Momiji and her temporary allies find themselves in a strange land being torn by a civil war. (Rated M to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, here is a little experiment by me! I hope you like it and tell me if I should make more!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own For Honor and Elder Scrolls, all franchises depicted in this story belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

The rain fell hard in the swamps of the Myre, water levels were high and the floods began to swallow the land. Then, a shadow moved. A Nobushi was running in the rain, setting her sets on one target as she ran through the swamp with much quickness. In front of her, a metal figure, whose armor gleamed from the nearby lanterns, running from her at great speed. The Nobushi could hear the words of her companions.

"Momiji! Don't run off without us! You must wait for help!"

Momiji ignored their warnings as she ran after her target.

"Please just surrender knight!"

The Warden ignores her as he kept running. As they neared the cliff, the Warden is suddenly tackled by another figure. Momiji stops for a moment and analyzes the newcomer, it was clearly a Berserker, a female one. The Warden pushes her off him as he drew his longsword, eyeing both Momiji and the Berserker. The Berserker growled at him.

"You… You have to answer for all the death you have caused!" the Berserker growled. "I will avenge Helvar's death!"

"No! He is a prisoner of the Samurai!" Momiji countered. "He attacked Empress Ayu and gravely injured her champion!"

"Stay back samurai!" the Berserker growled. "We're only here for the Warden!"

"So are we!" Momiji protested.

But their exchange is interrupted by the arrival of Vikings and Samurai, who surround them. The leader of the samurai group reveals herself to be Ayu. The leader of the Vikings reveals himself to be the Raider.

"Surrender to us, Warden!" Ayu called out. "And we will guarantee fair treatment!"

"The Warden is ours! Helvar must be avenged!" The Raider snarled.

The Warden was shaken as he saw none of his allies come for him. He prayed as he muttered to himself.

" _In nomine patre, et filii, et spiritui sancti…"_

"I have done only what Sir Holden Cross asked me to!" The knight shouted.

"Shut it, Warden!" The Raider demanded.

"I have a name! Robert Ackerman!" Robert protested.

"Well, Robert, surrender! Or we will be forced to—"

Their negotiations were interrupted as they saw the familiar Buddha statue next to them begin to creak. The soil underneath it began to give way as the giant statue came crashing down, together with a ton of soil. The Vikings and Samurai were able to keep a safe distance, but three unfortunate individuals were caught in the landslide. Ayu screamed as she saw her friend go falling down.

"Momiji!"

The Raider saw one of his best soldiers fall into the darkness as the landslide took her away.

"Valhalla awaits… Eira."

* * *

Robert felt his strength return to him as he opened his eyes to see himself in the middle of a forest. He looks left and right to see no one is around as he tries to move. But his body felt heavy at the moment and he chooses to lie for awhile.

" _This certainly does not look like the swamps of Myre… Am I… Back in Ashfeld?"_

Robert summons his strength and sits up, carefully analyzing his environment. He hears the sound of carts as he saw what looked like legionnaires transporting prisoners. He stands up and sneaks over to takes a closer look to see two familiar faces on the carts.

" _The Nobushi and the Berserker girl…"_

Robert decides to lay low as he follows the carts.

" _Maybe they can lead me back to Ashfeld."_

* * *

Momiji gets shaken awake by a sudden tremble from the cart. She sees that her hands are tied and her weapon is out of her hands. She sees the Berserker next to her, tied to the cart, instead of simply having her hands bound.

"Hey you! Stranger in the white mask!"

Momiji turns to see a brown-haired man sitting next to her.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You're finally awake, you were trying to cross the border, right?"

"B-Border?"

"Yes, you and your vicious friend over there." the brown haired man said while referring to the Berserker in chains. "You put up a valiant effort in fighting those Imperials."

"Imperials? Friend? I don't understand anything you're saying!" Momiji replied.

"Ah, my apologies, you must be tired and confused as it is."

"Shut up back there!" the cart driver reprimanded.

"Damned Imperial…" the brown-haired man muttered.

Momiji looked around and saw nothing familiar about the environment they were in. Foggy mountains, pine forests and rocky terrain. None of it looked like home to her.

"Where are we?" Momiji asked.

"We're on a cart going straight to Helgen, where all the criminals go."

"W-Wait! But who's in charge!?"

"I said quite back there!" the cart driver demanded as he turned to face them, giving Momiji a good look of who she was facing.

"A-A Centurion?"

"Hah! You'd wish! All those mechs are down in the Dwemer ruins!"

"Dwemer ruins?"

"Well you see—"

"Shut it, we're here." the driver announced.

* * *

Both stop and turn their attention to the fort, which was made of stone walls and hay roofing. While her companions seemed awed by the structure, Momiji has honestly seen better from the Iron Legion. But she hears a shout from the soldiers.

"General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!"

"Good. Let's get this over with."

Momiji took a moment to look at the scenery, while not as awe-inspiring as the castles of Ashfeld, it was cool to see all the different clothing and people. Based on the scenery, she could have sworn that she was in Valkenheim. She could hear the voice of the children watching as the cart finally came to a stop.

"Get these prisoners out of the carts. Move it!" a captain in familiar Centurion armor barked.

Momiji and her fellow prisoners got off their carts, leaving the Berserker behind. The captain then asks the cart driver.

"Why isn't she getting off!?"

"She's not normal, commander… She took on and killed five of us. Even when we cuffed her she still was able to take a few of us down."

"Well, get her off then! I want full weights on her chains, you hear me!?"

"Yes, captain!"

Before the Berserker wakes up, they successfully attach iron weights to her hands, so that she may not get free.

"What's this!?"

"Get off the cart prisoner, come on!"

"I'd like to see you make me!" Eira sneered.

A soldier then pushes the Berserker off, and she grumbles as they were brought before the headsman. Now Momiji was not far off, and she calmly kept her distance from the volatile Berserker. Momiji was frantically searching for her naginata, but she found it, alas, in another cart, too far for her to make a run for it. Now the captain then shouted.

"Step towards the block when we call your name!"

Momiji gulped as she realized that the end was nearing and she had to act fast. She saw a brown-haired man with a roll of paper as he read.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm."

A man from another cart, bound and gagged, walked near the block.

"Ralof of Riverwood."

A blonde man from the other cart walked to the block.

"Lokir of Rorikstead."

Momiji noticed the commotion and saw the man run away.

"Halt!"

"You're not going to kill me!"

"Archers!" the captain commanded as they shot the man dead. "Anyone else feel like running!?"

Momiji shook her head as she saw the poor man fall, but the Berserker sneers at the display.

"Coward." Eira spat.

The man with the roll of paper then looks at Momiji. Momiji could see the confusion and curiosity written all over his face.

"Wait, you in the mask. Step forward."

Momiji stepped forward and asked.

"So… Where am I? Am I in Ashfeld or Valkenheim? Because this place seems—"

"Shut it!" the captain shouted, cowing Momiji.

"Someone please take off this girl's mask and hat! Gods, why didn't you remove it earlier?"

The soldiers removed the mask and hat, to reveal the Oriental features of Momiji. Her face, white and smooth as porcelain. Her natural thin eyes and her pink lips. Her eyes were a shade of brown and her jet black hair was tied into a braid. Everyone around seemed shocked at her features. No one could clearly tell what she was, until a nearby priest pointed a shaking finger at her.

"An Akaviri!"

The soldiers obviously shocked, take a step back to see if it was true. Everyone gasped as Momiji's clothing and facial features resembled that of the long-dead race. The priest then said.

"She must be a member of the Blades! We must eliminate her now!"

The old man with graying hair couldn't help but agree. He gestures for the soldiers to take Momiji to the chopping block.

"W-Wait! What are the Blades!? Why do you hate them so much!? What's an Akaviri!?" Momiji spewed endlessly as she was brought to the chopping block.

The captain holds Momiji down with her foot as Momiji prepared for what was coming. The executioner holds his axe high and gets ready to plunge it down on Momiji's head. But Momiji then kicks the captain in the shins with her free foot. She then stands up, knees the executioner and uses his weapon unbound her hands. She then holds the weapon in stance as the soldiers readied to fight her. She puts the axe near the captain's neck and holds the soldier hostage.

* * *

Robert ran down the road where the carts passed, he then saw a settlement up ahead and runs up to it. But a patrol then stops him.

"Halt! State your name and business here in Helgen!"

"I am Robert Ackerman, Warden of the Iron Legion! And I wish to go inside!"

The patrol then seemed confused at this and called up to the man in the tower.

"Commander! This armored man is claiming to be from an army called "The Iron Legion"!"

"Bah! It must be one of the Emperor's newest counters against the Stormcloaks, let him in!"

"May I ask you to surrender your weapon?"

"No, only I may touch my weapon." Robert declined.

"Then we cannot let you in."

"But I must—"

The soldier, clearly irritated, draws his sword and points it at Robert.

"Look, I don't care if you're some fancy new soldier that the Emperor sent us, you follow the camp rules or you stay out!"

Robert looked at him, with cold steely eyes through his visor.

"I do not serve your Emperor."

The soldier had not time to react as Robert thrust his longsword into his stomach, with the nearby patrols shouting as Robert ran straight inside.

* * *

Momiji backed up as she held the axe close to the captains.

"I don't want any trouble! I'll just get my weapon and then leave!"

"No! You Akaviri have been to meddlesome in Thalmor affairs! We can't any Blades member survive!" the priest hissed.

"Akaviri, Thalmor, Stormcloak. What are those!? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Archers! Get ready to fire!"

A roar was heard throughout the sky, but it was ignored as the Imperials and Momiji eyed each other intensely. Momiji backed up close to the cart, where all her belongings were, and she looked home-free. But the hostage situation was complicated as a man in armor came running in. Momiji recognized him as Robert. She pushes her hostage and quickly dives for her hat and mask, while also grabbing her Naginata from the cart.

All eyes were now on the heavily-armored man with the longsword. The Warden drew his sword and circled the Imperials as they eyed him carefully. The man in gray hair and centurion armor walks up and says.

"Who are you?

"Robert Ackerman, Warden of the Iron Legion."

"I am General Tullius, of the Imperial Legion and I haven't seen the likes of you in the Imperial Legion!"

"That's because the Iron Legion isn't part of your empire!"

The crowd muttered as they wondered where this "Iron Legion" came from. But the General Tullius persists in asking questions.

"Where is this "Iron Legion" stationed?"

"In the lands of Ashfeld, southwest of Valkenheim and west of the Myre. Any of those places sound familair?"

The conversation seemed to go on for a bit but the Warden then sees the Berserker charge at him and he blocks the strike. The captain is surprised at this and barks.

"Who let this woman escape!?"

Eira then holds up the keys triumphantly.

"Never leave your keys in your back pocket!"

"Archers!" the captain commanded.

Eira then throws her axes at the archers, silencing them as she rolled forward to pick them up.

"Now we got those meddling archers out of the way…"

Eira then proceeds to do a full assault on Robert, who was struggling to keep up with her fast and furious attacks.

"We can't do this here! We have more important matters to attend to!"

"I'll only stop when you drop dead Warden!"

The Imperials and Stormcloaks are awed by the furious duel between the Nordic axewoman and the knightly swordsman. But Momiji joins in, blocking the strike of both Robert and the Berserker.

"This isn't the time! We have other problems too!"

Another roar is heard as the Imperials finally saw something in the air.

"What in Oblivion is that!?"

* * *

Robert and Eira briefly stop their fight as they stared up the tower, a dragon, a real-life dragon, sitting on top of the tower. Momiji was immediately amazed and awed by it.

"Whoah! A real dragon! It must be the size of a house or bigger!"

The dragon then proceeds to make an thundering roar that made meteors fall from the sky. It then proceeded to spread destruction as fire fell from the sky. Momiji still stood in awe, failing to notice the debris about to fall on her. The Warden pushes her out of the way, saving her. He reprimands her.

"Your reaction really isn't the most appropriate kind for this disaster!"

"S-Sorry…"

"Look, while I would love to continue this conflict, I'm more inclined towards surviving the dragon attack!" Robert said while pulling Momiji up. "So let's just get along for a moment okay?"

" _Hai!"_ Momiji replied.

Robert then stares at Eira, who seemed hesitant to comply with Robert's proposal.

"Let's call a truce for now, we have to escape the dragon!"

"Fine!" Eira conceded. "But once we're in the clear, the gloves are off!"

"Okay, now where do we go?"

"There!" Momiji pointed. "Into that building!"

"You heard her! Into the keep!"

All three warriors scrambled to get inside amidst all the mayhem and chaos. They run as fast as they could to the large building with the double door entrance. The Warden opens the doors by shoulder bashing it and then lets everyone inside before closing the door and reinforcing it. All three of them breathe as they take a breather from their little sprint, but they soon notice another presence in the room. The blond man from the other cart, Ralof. Ralof seemed wary as he drew his axe, but Robert sheathes his sword and says.

"Peace, we're not here to hurt you."

"Are you with those damned Imperials?"

"No, we are from a different land, so we have no knowledge of your disputes."

With that, Ralof sheathed his axe with a sigh.

"Thank Talos we all made it out alive. That dragon would have taken us all to Sovngarde."

"With all due respect Ralof, what was that?"

"Have you not heard the legends?"

"Is it the one where the knight has to slay the dragon to save the princess?" Momiji asked innocently.

"You know very well that that's not true!" Robert protested.

"Really? I thought it was the knight's job to kill dragons." Eira said while tilting her head in confusion.

"Don't tell me you two actually believe that!" Robert said while sighing exasperatedly.

Robert then turns to Ralof, who was amused by the exchange.

"Do you know the way out of here?"

"Well, the gate to the underground tunnels is locked and the other rooms are also locked."

Momiji then hears sounds coming from the gate.

"Shhhh! Someone's coming!"

All readied their weapons as they prepared to face what was behind the gate

* * *

 **Bad place to end story, I know, but this is how far I can go for now. Don't worry! I'll update if there is enough positive feedback on it, since I have to make sure I did a good job on this one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Another update for this! I also have an update schedule for my other stories at the end of this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own For Honor and Elder Scrolls, all franchises depicted in this story belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Momiji, Eira and Robert drew their weapons and awaited what was beyond the gate, but their hopes of more friendlies are dashed when they see the same bitchy captain from before. She points to Momiji shouting.

"It's the Akaviri"

Momiji shuddered as she readjusted the cloth over her face, before putting back her mask and hat on as the captain opened the door with her subordinates ready to fight. Eira throws her two axes at the soldiers, downing two of them. The Warden steps up and fights two Imperial soldiers, while Ralof faced another Imperial soldier. Which left Momiji to face the captain.

"I really don't want to fight you!"

"My orders are to execute the Akaviri!" the captain snarled back.

The captain swiped at Momiji with her gladius, which Momiji easily parries as she uses her naginata as a vault, as she kicked the captain back with great force.

"You're as skilled as the legend speaks of your people!"

"I'm not this Aka-whatever you people keep going on about! I'm Japanese from the Dawn Empire!"

"Silence, I will not disobey orders!" the captain angrily replied as she made another strike.

Momiji easily countered her strike as she carefully chipped away at the captain, making quick strikes to the vulnerable spots on her armor. The captain soon bleeds a lot as she tries futilely to fight Momiji.

" _Mōshiwakearimasen, josei ōhyakka_ _…"_ Momiji muttered sadly. (I'm sorry, lady centurion)

Momiji then strikes the captain's shoulder, making her fall on her knees, as Momiji spins and decapitates the poor lady. Momiji quickly wiped the blood off her naginata as she saw the rest of her companions quickly end their opponents. Robert then approaches the body and starts searching the captain.

"What are you doing!?" Momiji asked in shock.

"Didn't think you'd stoop that low Warden." Eira added.

" _S_ _tultus innocentium puerorum_ _…"_ Robert mutters to himself. (Stupid, naive children)

Robert searches some more before bringing out the item.

"Here we go! The keys to the underground!"

"Good thinking, let's go!" Ralof added as they unlocked the door and headed to the tunnels.

Momiji ran the fastest as she got close to the stairs, but Robert had to ran faster than her as he blocked her, causing her to fall on her bum as she angrily asked.

"Hey! What was that for!?"

Though Robert still had his helmet on, Momiji could sense a deadpan from him as the tunnel in front of them collapsed.

"Watch your surroundings." Robert curtly replied as he went towards the storeroom as a detour.

Though Momiji hated being treated like a child, especially by someone from the enemy, she had to admit that Robert reminded her much of the Orochi in their days. When the Orochi used to watch her back even when she was already Emperor's champion. Eira pulls up the Nobushi as they both shared a nod and followed the Warden into the kitchen, where he dispatches two more soldiers. Ralof then points to the barrels.

"Search for any potions in those barrels! You might need them."

"Nah, we don't need them." Eira dismissed. "We can manage without them."

"Sure? If you get worn out in the middle of a fight, a stamina potion could do you good." Ralof advised.

"On second thought, let me search those barrels!" Eira said as she pushed Robert and Ralof aside as she dug through the barrels.

"Spoken like a true Nord!" Ralof commented with amusement.

Once Eira had looted everything they needed, they went back through the other exit. Eira took a moment to observe the state of the dungeon.

"Geez, even the Iron Legion dungeons aren't as bleak as this."

Robert and Momiji gave Eira a blank look.

"What? I've been in and out a few time! Don't judge me!"

As they went down, Momiji was horrified by the sight of blood on the floor, and the sound of clashing steel, and… electricity?

"Trolls blood, a torture room!"

All of them drew their weapons as they confronted the enemies there, one soldier wielded a mace, while the other, was shooting lightning out of his hands. Three soldiers laid dead on the floor as Robert realized that they were killed. The three warriors were amazed at the sight of such magic but were quickly snapped out of it as they were attacked. Momiji was getting shocked by the torturer as he kept using a Sparks spell on her, stunning her, but the Warden shoulder bashes him away, getting shocked in the process.

Robert does a sword twirl to taunt the mage.

" _P_ _erge impetum_ _!"_ (Go ahead, attack!)

But much to their shock, fire started spewing from Robert's armor. The mage tries another Sparks spell, but Robert is unaffected as he strikes down on the wizard before decapitating him.

Eira then shouts at the assisstant.

" _Þú_ _ert dau_ _ður!_ _"_ (You are dead!)

She then throws her axe at the assistant and a small bolt of electricity sudden surges through his body as he falls dead. Momiji looks awe-stunned as she saw both Robert and Eira perform something completely fantastic and magical.

"Whoah! That was amazing! How did you do the fire and stuff?" Momiji asked like an excited child.

"I don't know… I didn't even know about magic until now, maybe our friend Ralof can explain."

Ralof was in a pondering pose as he glanced at all of them.

"It seems that you are no ordinary fighters, you seem to have a talent for Wards, and Enchantments."

"What in Valkenheim are those?" Eira asked impatiently.

"I'm no expert, but I think your Warden friend here seemed to have summoned a Ward, a protective barrier against spells, by shouting some weird Cyrodiilic phrase."

"Hah! Guess that's why they call him the Ward-en!" Eira joked.

They stared at her blankly.

"Bah, you guys have no sense of humor." Eira dismissed.

"Anyway, Eira mostly likely has a talent for enchantments, as all her attacks seem to summon a lightning against her opponents, together with some ancient Nordic phrase."

"We call that Thor's strike back at home!" Eira added in. "Just a flashy way of execution."

"Anyway, you seem to have combined magic and fighting together… You are certainly a fascinating group."

"Let's ignore that for now, we still have to escape the dungeon."

"You're right!"

Robert notices Momiji still on the floor, recovering from the electric attack from the mage. He tosses her a healing potion he picked up.

"Drink that and get up quickly, we're not out of the woods yet."

Momiji gulps the potion and quickly followed as they ran another set of stairs, only to run into more Imperial patrols, who were clashing with some of the prisoners. Eira is quick to finish the archers by throwing her axes, leaving Robert and Momiji to fight the rest. Momiji runs ahead and quickly stabs an Imperial, before she spins around and slices the man's jugular, killing him. Robert slashes down on a soldier, before recoiling and striking the soldiers neck, and then spinning around the soldier, decapitating him. Robert cheers from his victory but fire comes spewing out of his armor, agitating Momiji.

"Sorry, I spoke in Latin."

The distracted soldiers were finished off by Eira and Ralof who then look at the opening.

"There's the drawbridge, activate the lever and we get to the cave."

Momiji seemed excited as they entered the cave.

"Ooh, it's so cool to explore this creepy cave!"

"Be on guard, if dragons exist in this world, then who knows what else could be in this cave."

"I'm counting on it." Eira declared proudly as they traversed the cave.

"Follow the water, the stream could lead us to the outside."

Everyone followed Ralof as they went down the stream carefully, making sure not to slip against the rocks. But they find a dead end, only to find a detour going to the right. Though Momiji and Robert looked unsure, Eira shrugged and entered saying.

"Well, we made it this far, might as well."

The three waited as Eira walked and made a left, before hearing a scream and seeing strange projectiles hit the wall as Eira came running back, shivering.

"G-giant, g-giant spiders!" Eira shuddered as she huddled herself.

"Damn, there's an Ice Spider nest up ahead!" Ralof cursed as he massaged his forehead. "We shan't have no hope in getting past unharmed, unless…"

Ralof then looked at the Warden standing before him.

"Boy, how strong is your armor?"

"Strong enough to survive a catapult shot I guess."

"Good enough, I have a plan."

* * *

Robert ran into the middle of the spider's nest shouting.

"Come here you abominations!"

The spiders quickly made way as they spat webbing at him, slowly immobilizing him as he got stuck in a web. As they prepared to feast on their new prey, there was a shout that could be heard in the cocoon.

" _Peri!"_ (Die!)

The cocoon then suddenly burst in flames as the Warden had burned all the other spiders to a crisp with his Hellfire taunt, something useful from speaking his native tongue. But he did feel a little tuckered out from using such a strong taunt. Momiji and Ralof quickly finish the remaining spiders as Eira creeped in.

"A-Are they all dead?"

"Yes, you may come out now."

Eira then confidently walks ahead as Robert took a breather.

"Damn, who knew that this world could be so hostile…"

"You've obviously haven't been to Skyrim at all." Ralof said with amusement.

Eira then runs ahead quickly, much to her companions' annoyance. As the three ran to catch up with Eira, they see her on top of a bear corpse.

"Hey, I killed a bear!"

"H-How did you do it so quickly?" Momiji wondered as she stared at the animal in awe. "It looks so strong!"

"I'm a Berserker, that translates to "bear-shirt" in our language, I literally wear the skins of these beasts!"

"Of course, kill the bear, but not the giant spider." Robert said while rolling his eyes as he explored for an exit.

"I can't wait until this truce wears off." Eira grumbled as she followed the others to the outside.

* * *

Robert, Momiji and Eira walk outside to finally see a beautiful landscape of snow and forest, but quickly duck as they hear the dragon passing above and around the mountain. Momiji watched in awe as it flew away. She looked at the land, seeing the awesome snowy mountains and the cool looking forests. But her admiration of the scene quickly dies as the sound of unsheathed swords alert Ralof and Momiji to Robert and Eira, who drew their weapons against each other.

"Truce is over Warden! It's time to fight!"

"Not now, Eira! We still have to get to a village then the city." Robert protested as he circled her carefully.

"No! I cannot allow any of you to enter the city!" Ralof shouted, catching their attention. "At least with the Akaviri around."

Everyone looked at Momiji, who was still confused at all the fuss around her.

"What's wrong with me anyway!? Why do those Imperials want me?"

"The Thalmor want you specifically, because of the legends spoken of the Akaviri. If the Empire gets word to arrest an Akaviri, then you'll be exposing yourself with that clothing! Let's take you to Riverwood first, we can disguise you first, then you'll be safe to enter any city."

"I'd hate to say it, but Ralof is right. We can't have her simply running around with us, she'll get arrested!"

"And how is that supposed to be my problem?" Eira asked rather bluntly. "Let her get arrested, or leave her! I don't care which."

"Well unlike you, I actually have a healthy respect for my enemy's life, and I'd rather not have her get taken away by some weird elves."

Momiji had to give him some credit for respecting her.

"Plus, she's the only person that's stopping you from killing me and vice versa. Being the least hateful member of this group, I'd safely say that she was a mediator."

"You mean a Peacekeeper." Eira smirked. "Fine, she stays. Only for your sake. And it would be nice to have someone who isn't you."

"Don't get wise with me now." Robert grumbled as he went up to Ralof. "How far are we from Riverwood?"

"I recognize the path from here, should only take a stroll, but we might encounter some wild beasts on the way."

"Eh." Eira shrugged. "We survived a dragon attack, what's the worst that could happen?"

The four traveled down the mountain, but Momiji notices the large temple-like structure in the distance.

"What is that?"

"Bleaks-Fall Barrow, a temple filled with draugrs and undead. I would highly advise not entering if you are faint of heart."

"Sounds like something I'd like to get into." Eira said as she stared at the structure.

But they soon come upon a structure of three stones, with very intricate carvings.

"Ah, these are the Guardian Stones!" Ralof said. "Ancient structures that grant luck to those who wish it."

"Sounds a hell like those totems from Valkenheim." Eira commented as she approached them. "I'm obviously going with the warrior."

"Shocker." Robert sarcastically added.

Eira touched the stone, seeing if there was any effect.

"Hmmm, I don't feel any different."

"That does not matter, like a true Nord, you have chosen the Warrior Stone!" Ralof praised as Eira felt happy that someone could relate with her on war.

"Plain superstition." Robert said coldly as he went down the path. "Hurry up, we need to reach Riverwood before anyone hears about Momiji."

The four walked along the path to only get attacked by wolves. Eira gets bitten but quickly kills the two of them while Momiji spears away one. Ralof impales another wolf while Robert slashes away another group, killing the whole pack.

"Damn, these wolves really cut down deep!" Eira cursed while hissing from her bite wound.

"I've faced wolves larger than these anyway." Robert added. "While fighting a person too."

"You mean when you killed Gudmundr." Eira added bluntly.

"Yes." Robert said while glaring at Eira. "Now let's go."

The four walked some more until they saw an obvious sign of a settlement as they saw a wall and roof. Robert was so relieved at their arrival that he took off his helmet as he could finally breathe. Ralof took a good look at Robert's face. Groomed, brown hair, with a dirty shave, brown eyes and a chiseled jawline.

"I didn't expect you to be a Breton, you three are certainly a diverse set of humans."

"We'll discuss more about that once we stay in the bar, bring Momiji to your sister's." Robert said as he gestured for Momiji to follow Ralof.

"Will I be okay?" Momiji asked, unsure.

"Look, this is for your own good, and ours. Just do as he says."

Robert then turns to Eira.

"Here's a few gold pieces I looted, go to the tavern and knock yourself out."

"Why are you being nice to me?" Eira asked suspiciously.

"Make no mistake, I just want you off my back before you change your mind about the truce." Robert said curtly, before smirking. "And besides, a Viking cannot live more than three hours without her mead."

"Damn you and your racial jokes." Eira snarled as she grabbed the pouch of coins from Robert. "But I do need a drink, so I'll be on my way."

Robert watched as Eira entered the nearby tavern, he looks at the other pouches he looted and sees the sign.

"Riverwood Trader… Maybe we could get some supplies there."

Robert walks into the shop and sees a man arguing with a woman. The man had a goatee and short hair, wearing an orange merchant's tunic. The woman was beautiful, with tanned skin and rich lips, her body was not something to ignore either, but Robert ignored it for more important matters. But he stays silent at their arguing.

"Well we have to do something."

"I said no! No adventures, no theatrics, no thief-chasing!" the man shouted back.

"Well what are you going to do then, huh? Let's hear it!"

The man motions to speak but notices Robert standing by the door.

"Oh, a customer! Sorry you had to hear that…"

"I heard the mention of thieves?" Robert asked.

"I don't know what you overheard, but the Riverwood Trader is still open, feel free to shop."

"Do you have any food or potions for the road?" Robert asked. "My friends and I are to leave on a journey soon and we will need some supplies."

"Did I hear journey?" the tanned woman asked as she excitedly approached Robert. "Where are you headed?"

"For now, we'll have to take a ride to the city. We need to learn more about where we are before we decide from there."

"Oh, can I come with you?"

"Ignore her, that's my sister Camilla Valerius." the merchant said dismissively before gesturing to himself. "I am Lucan Valerius, at your service."

"Robert Ackerman."

"Say, you look like a seasoned traveller. What's your profession?"

"Well, I am a knight."

"Really? Are you part of the Knights of the Nin—"

"Camilla! Shut your mouth before any Thalmor spy hears what you say!"

Camilla immediately covered her mouth as Robert tilted his head in confusion.

"Knights of the Nine?"

"Oh, just some fairy tale my sister read when we were young." Lucan replied dismissively. "But you're a rare one, we've never seen a knight in Skyrim, usually they're bunched up in Cyrodiil."

Wanting to avoid a discussion, Robert then sets the gold on the counter.

"What can this get me?"

"Hmmm, this can only get you a few pieces of meat. I'm sorry, but that's all I can give you for this price."

Robert grimaced as he realized that they were short on whatever this world used as money. He grabs the gold pieces and prepares to leave but he then hears Camilla talk.

"Unless… You can do something for us."

"Camilla! Be quiet!" Lucan said while glaring at his sister. "Ignore her, she just lost something to a bunch of bandits!"

"I'm listening." Robert said while folding his arms.

"A bandit took our golden claw ornament last night, and he has retreated to Bleaks Fall Barrow, if you get our golden claw back, then we will give you our next shipment of gold."

Robert pondered on this, on one hand, he would have to fight through hordes of undead, but on the other hand, he'll need some of that money to actually survive in this world before trying to get home. He'd have to consider it.

"I'll take it into consideration, if I ever find it, I'll make sure to drop by."

"I can show you the way!" Camilla said.

"No thanks, I'll find my way." Robert dismissed as he went out.

Robert walks out to see an elf, with pale skin and oval head. He excuses himself, saying.

"Just purchasing supplies, excuse me."

The elf gives him a questioning look, but ignores him as he goes inside. Robert remembers his armor damage from all that fighting. He notices a forge and sees the blacksmith working in it. He knocks on the wood to catch the blacksmith's attention.

"I'm Alvor the Blacksmith" the blacksmith asked. "Is there anything you need?"

"May I use your forge, I need to repair some of my armor pieces."

"By all means. Just make sure to clean up afterwards."

Robert takes off his Warden set, being the common Arcturus set. He starts hammering away and heating his armor as he purifies it of any impurity and scratch. This takes quite a long time as Robert finally finishes polishing his armor and refitting it. He notices that it was already dark. The blacksmith returns and makes an impressed whistle at Robert's armor.

"You have some skill with the forge. Where did you learn your craft?"

"Soldiers of my rank are expected to repair our own armor. We have a large blacksmith for creating and repairing our armor."

"That is a rather fine set of armor, your military seems to know what it's doing."

"You have no idea." Robert muttered before waving. "My thanks for the forge, but I must get going."

"Take care, traveller."

Robert jogs up to Ralof's house, knocking on the door, to be answered by a blonde woman.

"Uhhh, where is Ralof and Momiji?"

"Ralof is inside enjoying a talk with my son." the woman said. "You are one of his friends yes?"

"Yes, I am Robert."

"I am Gerdur, and please come inside."

"Oh no, I must find my other friend of course!"

"Oh, if you talk of your strange Akaviri friend, she's bathing with your other Nord friend!"

"Err, where?"

"In the river of course! Near the bridge!"

The Warden walks near the bridge, but chooses not to peek, as he knows the women are bathing. He decides to just sit down and admire the night sky. The Northern Lights were very beautiful and he never noticed it. But he remembered one time he saw the Northern Lights, when he invaded Svengard, when he was part of the Blackstone Legion, when he killed Jarl Gudmundr. With all the commotion happening that night, he never even took a moment to admire the Northern Lights. But his moment of reflection is interrupted by the sounds of bathing.

"Brrrr! Why is the water always so cold?"

"Hahahaha! You'll get used to it! This feels a whole lot like bathing in Valkenheim!"

"T-That's because your muscles stop you from getting cold!"

" _I swear these girls are acting like children!"_

"Hmph, at least we Vikings have some meat in us! Your chest could use a little meat too!"

"Hey! Y-You don't just say that!"

"Too bad! I just did!"

"Your thighs look like they need a little more meat too!" Momiji countered.

"Why you…"

Robert shook his head as he heard splashes, deciding to leave these girls be as they had their fun. He decides to slouch by the wall of Gerdur's home, with only the animals to keep him company. But then Ralof then approaches him.

"Still awake, I see? Then come with me to the tavern, there is still one more thing to discuss."

Robert obliged as he followed Ralof into the Sleeping Giant Inn. They both shared a table, with Robert ignoring a few stares from the bar's inhabitants. Robert then leaned forward and asked Ralof.

"What is it you like to discuss?"

"You and your companions claim to be of another world. You mention places like Ashfeld, Valkenheim and Myre, what are these places?"

Robert then grabs a pencil and the empty sheet of paper from the side.

"In my world, there are three factions, the Knights of the Iron Legion, the Vikings of the Warborn Clan, and the Samurai of the Dawn Empire. Each faction is at war with each other, locked in a millenia of war for territory and resources."

"Gods, it sounds as dim as the civil war."

"It was, I was a leader of my faction, the Iron Legion. Originally, I didn't have myself involved in battle, as I didn't have the conscience to fight, knowing that we could have peace. But we were getting pushed back hard, and I could no longer desert my people. I personally led missions against the enemy, making sure that our defenses would not fall."

"…"

"Last thing I remembered was rescuing a friend from the Samurai, while she escaped, I wasn't so lucky. I was surrounded by both samurai and viking, both wishing to imprison me. And that's how we ended here."

"So this Ashfeld is inhabited by people like you? Bretons?"

"Yes."

"And the Myre and Valkenheim are inhabited by Akaviri and Nords respectedly?"

"Yes, you could say that, though we just call them samurai and vikings."

"In Nordic, Vikings translate to sea-farers. Tell me more of these"

"And that they were, they had a fierce set of longships that humble any other navy I've seen. Though their means of supplying is questionable, they still look out for each other. They love their families and their clans with great passion. So much so that they fear nothing if they fight for their people. They may look barbaric, but their society upholds very respectable values."'

"Like what?"

"They hold a belief in freedom and family. They fight with great love for their people, that their deaths do not even matter as long as they fight. They scoff at underhanded tactics and firmly believe in an honorable battle face-to-face."

"These vikings are very similar to us Nords, they truly are warriors. How about these samurai, what makes them so deadly?"

"They are swift and skilled warriors, second to none in the art of battle. Their weapons and armor are built for speed and efficiency, if you face any of them in the battlefield, you may receive a swift death if you aren't careful."

"They sound like fierce warriors."

"Ironically, they draw their strength from serenity and peace of mind, which enables them to fight even more fiercely. They hold codes of politeness and self-control, refraining from a drink and always being respectful in their speech."

"Gods, refraining from ale and formalities, gods, these samurai almost remind me of the elves."

"No, they hold codes of honor and justice as well. They may not be the enraged, bloodthirsty warriors the Vikings admire, but when it comes to defending their rights and fighting for what is right, they will achieve the task with utmost efficiency."

"I still am unsure of these samurai, but if they uphold honor and justice, then they are a good people. What about you, what values does your nation uphold?"

"We, the Knights of the Iron Legion, greatly uphold ancestry, order and protection. As knights we protect the weak or those who cannot fight. We defend our ancestral lands with great vigor against the invaders."

"That is something to respect, we Stormcloaks hope to defend dear Skyrim, the land of our forefathers, against the Empire."

"Yes, I was raised to protect and defend my people, with great discipline and knowledge. Our people hold much knowledge that we value in the stability of our nation. We do not take our oaths lightly as we swear to fight for justice and peace. With great vigor and morale, we strive to win the day."

"Aye, it is confusing, all your nations uphold something us Nords respect greatly, yet you still fight."

"The reason we have fought is lost to the ages. But I've always hoped that we could achieve peace someday."

"I respect your desire Robert, I hope your people find peace and happiness." Ralof responded solemnly

"I hope the same for your people too." The Warden responded before standing up. "I need some rest."

"You better, tomorrow's a big day and I'd rather see my companion alive by the end of this."

"Likewise Ralof, likewise." Robert responded before leaving the inn.

Robert walked out, only to encounter Momiji and Eira in front of him. They were wearing their normal combat clothing while they stared at him. He walks past them and ignores them, but Eira asks.

"Did you say anything?"

Robert turned around.

"What?"

"Did you say anything bad about the Vikings?" Eira asked.

"Or the Samurai?"

"No, I told him the plain truth. Nothing more, nothing less."

Robert walks past Eira, but she stops him.

"Are you sure?" Eira asked firmly.

"Yes." Robert answered, before pushing her aside. "I am."

Momiji and Eira share a confused look as they see the Warden stare at the Northern Lights again. Eira sneers at him and walks away, but Momiji decides to approach him. She walks up to him as he stared up at the sky. Robert seemed so deep in thought as he remembered.

* * *

" _Lord Warden!" Holden shouted. "The walls have fallen, the Vikings and Samurai have us outnumbered!"_

" _Fall back to the keep! Let them fight each other!"_

" _Too late for that! We're surrounded by both sides!" Stone said as they saw the warriors begin to swarm them._

" _Holden! Stone! Gather some soldiers to halt the Viking advance!"_

" _Milord, what about you?"_

" _Mercy and I will keep back the Samurai, don't worry!"_

 _Stone and Holden obeyed as they ran with a group of soldiers to confront the Viking Raiders. Robert nodded at Mercy and they ran towards the group of Samurai. They skillfully dispatched the samurai as they held back the samurai back. But until the Warden saw two large men approach men. They seemed to be running towards an unsuspecting Mercy._

" _Mercy!"_

 _Mercy was charged by the Shugoki and was knocked out. Robert tried to run to her aid, but he is stopped by a Kensei as he helplessly watched as Mercy was taken away by the samurai. He furiously duels with his opponents, desperate to reach Mercy in time as she was being carried away. He strikes the Kensei with a Mordhau strike. But before he could run after her, a Viking axe lodges itself in his foot as he realizes that he was facing a Berserker. It was the Raider's companion, Helvar._

" _Face me Warden."_

" _No, I don't have the time."_

" _Don't insult me with your dismissiveness, face me in battle, maybe you can save your friend if you're fast enough."_

 _The Warden grit his teeth as he got into stance, ready to fight the Berserker. He needed to hurry if he was to save Mercy._

* * *

Robert ended his lamenting as he immediately noticed Momiji's presence as she walked up behind him.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing! Just watching!" Momiji replied.

"Well leave, I need some time for myself." Robert said sharply.

"You know, the Orochi holds you in high regard." Momiji said.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm just fascinated that the emperor's champion really admires you. You must equal her in some way!"

"And that still got me nowhere." The knight bluntly replied.

"She'd tell me about your skill, about your amazing moves. You really made an impact on her!"

"That's good to know." Robert sarcastically replied. "I'll write that down in my next diary entry."

Momiji noticed how sullen he was.

"Why do you speak with so much hatred?"

"Do you know what your champion called me while I was in prison? **The Last Knight** , that's how far the drain the Iron Legion went. And I couldn't even save it, even with my so-called amazing moves!"

"What—?"

"Tell me, have you ever tried your hardest, pushed yourself to the very limit, and still fail horribly? "

Momiji just stood there, silenced by his outburst. Robert just sighed as he went towards the inn.

"I'm tired okay? Let's forget this conversation and hit the hay." Robert replied while walking to the Sleeping Giant Inn. "We'll discuss our journey tomorrow."

"But you haven't even heard the rest of what the Orochi had said about you!"

"What?" Robert asked, turning around expectantly.

"When I tended to her injuries, she told me…"

* * *

 _Momiji watched over the badly injured Orochi, who tried to sit up as Momiji tried to hold her down._

" _Save your strength Chinatsu-dono! We'll capture that Warden, don't worry."_

" _No, bring him back, and do not shame or ridicule him. Bring him in not in chains, but with welcome arms. Welcome him back, like a true samurai."_

 _Momiji was confused at why the Orochi, Chinatsu was asking something so great, especially for the man that defeated her in battle._

" _What makes you think he deserves a samurai welcome?_

" _I had taken my measure of that Warden. Once you have crossed swords with someone, you know their heart. He has valiantly fought against both Viking and Samurai to preserve his nation and his people. He deserves more than any champion should get. Tales of him will rise among our people, tales of_ _ **The Last Knight.**_ _"_

 _Chinatsu coughed as she held Momiji closer to her._

" _Please, bring him back…"_

 _Momiji felt compelled to run after the Warden, just to comply with the wishes of her friend. She still sees the Warden running away and she dashes after him._

* * *

Robert was awestruck that the Emperor's champion thought so well of him. Momiji then bowed.

"Your efforts may have been fruitless, but they have been acknowledged by our people! Though you may be an enemy, you are a model of a true warrior."

She then bowed her head.

"Your deeds are honorable and brave! Every samurai has acknowledged that!" she announced. before bowing. _"_ _Kamigamide sae d_ _ōi suru_ _!_ _Saikō_ _no eiyo wa anata no monodesu!_ _"_ (Even the gods agree! Greatest honor is yours!)

She then grovels before him as she shouts.

"Please, if you would allow me, I wish to fight by your side! The one whom the champion speaks so highly off!"

Momiji had expressed her admiration for the Warden, mainly because of the Orochi's great respect for the knight. If the Orochi considers the Warden to be admirable and great, then he must surely be a person worth following. She had trusted her friend's word on many things, and she would do the same even if Chinatsu would recommend the enemy. After all, if she were to survive in this world, then the likes of Robert would lead her to safety. She then felt the Warden pull her up, as he dusts himself.

"There really is no need for formalities." The Warden said. "After all, we've fought together on the way here, why not go through with it?"

" _Hai, dōmo arigatōgozaimashita!"_ Momiji replied while quickly bowing. (Thank you very much!)

"Okay, I'll go rest if you need me."

"Wait." Momiji called. "Can I call you Robert-dono?"

"What the hell is that?"

"That's what I called the Emperor's champion back then… I called her Chinatsu-dono."

Robert had to make a mental note on the Orochi's name. Chinatsu seemed to be a fitting name for the Dawn Empire's champion, as Robert knew that the name meant "thousand summers".

"No, call me Robert, end of story." Robert replied. "Also, stop referring to me in Japanese, it's hard to understand you when you speak to me."

"B-But I always spoke to my superiors in my native language!"

"Well speak to me in English, I'm not skilled at speaking your language."

" _Hai!"_ Momiji instinctively replied before realizing her mistake and bowing. "Sorry, I meant yes sir!"

"Good, now let's get back inside." Rober said while walking to the inn.

"Wait! Sir Robert, one more question." Momiji said

"What?" Robert asked while turning his head.

"When are we going to explore the Bleaks Fall Barrow? I heard you talking about it in the shop and I want to explore the creepy structure with you!"

"Ugh…" Robert replied as he went straight to the inside of the inn.

"Wait! You didn't tell me when!" Momiji said as she went after Robert.

"Good night Momiji." Robert said.

"Aw, come on!" Momiji protested. "Please?"

From afar, Eira overheard the conversation as she seemed sullen, looking at her axes. She

* * *

 _Eira had arrived to the scene late, seeing Robert slices Helvar's stomach before kicking him and running off. Eira immediately ran to Helvar's aid and held him._

" _Brother!"_

 _Helvar laughed as he clutched his side in pain._

" _I had that coming…"_

" _Don't worry, we'll make sure that Warden pays." Eira replied as she bared her teeth at the knight, who ran into the forest._

" _No, you may battle and defeat him but do not even_ _ **think**_ _of torturing him!"_

" _W-What? But he is the reason that you're injured!"_

" _I knew what I was getting into, either I lived or I didn't." Helvar replied sharply. "What could be a more fitting death than losing to a warrior greater than yourself?"_

" _No! You'll live Helvar! I know it! That Warden was just lucky to beat you!"_

" _Eira… Valhalla is waiting for me… I can't keep the Valkyries waiting."_

 _Eira teared up as she saw Helvar's grip weaken._

" _No… Please… The Warborn still need you!"_

" _All my life, I have never lost a duel, but this will be my first and last loss." Helvar said before chuckling weakly. "Maybe you should also send that Warden to Valhalla so that we can have a rematch."_

 _With that, Helvar lost consciousness and finally rested, his eyes still staring up into the sky._

" _Even in death, your eyes still open." Eira muttered as she closed Helvar's eyelids. "I'll face down the Warden, and I will defeat him, for your sake, brother…"_

 _She held on to his body as more Vikings gathered around them, mourning the loss of a comrade, as the rain began to fell. She drops her axes and picks up the axes from his corpse and sheathes them._

" _With your axes, I shall carry on your legacy."_

* * *

"I still haven't forgot my mission Helvar, I **will** defeat the Warden. For your sake."

Eira then proceeds to train, under the moonlight. If the Warden would relax on his training while she honed her skills, she would have a better chance of beating him.

* * *

 **And cut! That's the end of this chapter, now I have a few questions.**

 **Should the warriors be involved in the Civil War? Personally, since Momiji attracted Thalmor attention, a clash against the empire would be inevitable.**

 **Who should be Dragonborn?**

 **I personally think Momiji would make a good candidate since she's the least hateful and violent member of the group and also the least likely to turn on her comrades.**

 **Or, we can have all three of them be Dragonborn, but that's boring.**

 **Now that the questions are covered, here is the update schedule for my stories.**

 **April 22 - The Exiled Crusader**

 **April 29 - Returning At the Wrong Time**

 **May 6 - The Purge of Oestia**


End file.
